InuYasha in: Just Like Heaven!
by Me-Love Inu
Summary: InuYasha lost his wife Kikyo (bleck) two years ago. Kagome was in a car accident 3 months ago. In a coma, her spirit comes to InuYasha, they are connected somehow and only he can see her. They have to find a way to get Kagome's spirit back into her body! Love blooms for the two and when they get her back into her body, she doesn't remember InuYasha! What will happen? InuXKag


_This fan fiction is based on my favorite movie _**Just like Heaven**_ and features people from the anime/manga InuYasha._

~Chapter 1: the accident and the ghostly woman~

It happened so fast. Kagome was driving and the next… BAM! Her car went head on into a truck.

She was on her way to her best friend, Sango's, house. She had been working long hours at the hospital but she insisted on her coming over to meet her boyfriend's best friend.

She just got off the phone with Sango and looked down to put it in her purse and when she looked up, all she saw were headlights

**_Three months later_**

InuYasha's longtime girlfriend Kikyo had died 2 years earlier. He was still in a state of depression over it. He was in desperate need of a job and he needed to get an apartment.

"This is heaven!" the realtor, Satsuki, told InuYasha looking into the living room. InuYasha sat down on the couch and said…"no. this isn't it."

"Listen InuYasha, you've turned down almost every apartment in this city! I don't know what to do anymore!" Just then a pink half paper flew in the opened window and hit InuYasha right in the face!

He pulled it off and read the description. **Full furnished unit available for sublet. 1514 Baker St. Tokyo Japan Call 555-8989**

InuYasha showed the paper to Satsuki. "We are on Baker St. right?" "Yea…why- oh you can't be serious!"

"Dead serious. Let's just go take a look, what harm will it do?" so they walked out of the apartment complex to see that 1514 Baker St. was just across from where they were!

Satsuki had called the number and the owner of the building gave them the keys.

When Satsuki got off the phone she explained to InuYasha what happened. "The renter of this apartment got in a pretty accident so they're doing this month to month sublet."

InuYasha walked over to the couch and sat down. "How sad! Good couch… I want this place!"

**_Later that night_**

InuYasha grabbed his…like 30th beer of the night from the fridge and he turned to walk into the living room.

A woman with long raven hair spun around in the living room and they both screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" InuYasha's beer sprayed all over the place and the woman freaked out.

"Please there's nothing worth stealing here! There's no money no drugs so please leave!"

"I'm not stealing anything! I live here!" "Very funny. No. you don't. I do. This is my apartment, and these are my things.

"These-I- the woman that lived here was in an accident and this was- wait I get it, Rent scam right?"

"What?"

"A rent scam. There's probably five other people who pay rent and have the keys and-"

"Moved in their things? Hmm? This is all my stuff. That's my T.V, that's my couch, that's my table- is that a ring? Ever heard of a coaster? Or a trash can? Look I'll take you to the homeless shelter down the street and then-"

"I'm not homeless! My name is InuYasha Tashio! My father is Inu No Tashio!"

"Yea whatever, I don't care who you are, but you're mopping that up. I'm getting the bucket!"

She walked into the kitchen and turned InuYasha followed behind her shortly.

"Wait you moved in when?" he asked turning the corner. But she was gone. The woman he was just talking to. She was gone.

'Am I going insane?' InuYasha thought to himself. He went into the bathroom to take a shower.

He turned the water off and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around himself and stepped out.

He rubbed his hand to clear the fog off the mirror. "I told you to get out!" it was the raven haired woman, but when he turned around, she wasn't there.

The next day he went out to see he very close friend Miroku.

"So what's this about?" Miroku asked curiously.

"What I can't just hang out with my friend anymore?" InuYasha said sarcastically.

"Dude, you never "hang out" with anyone anymore."

"Alright…. I've- I've started seeing a woman." Miroku smiled

"That's what I'm talking about! You got someone by yourself! I didn't have to set you up or-"

"No I mean seeing this woman who's not really there."

"so she's emotionally unavailable?" InuYasha shook his head.

"OH you mean like a hallucination?" InuYasha nodded "Yes, Twice in my apartment."

"Was she attractive?" "not really there, Miroku."

"Right right. We're you drunk?" "I had a little bit of a buzz." InuYasha said trying to smoothly lie.

"InuYasha be honest, I can't help you if you're not honest."

"Fine I was wasted but that doesn't mean I start seeing some little dark-haired control freak running around my apartment! Wait why are you writing this down? This isn't a session!"

"That's offensive because I am your friend so this is free. But I f this rolls into a second hour we're gonna have to work out a deal." He said looking at his watch. InuYasha glared at him. "Joke!"

"better be or you will be on that cement."

"ok, ok so you were drunk, you saw this brunette controlling…"

"I gotta stop drinking."

"No!"

"No?"

"yea, drink, party, just do it with other people. God gave us alcohol as a social lubricant. To make guys brave make chicks loose"

"What's that some secret shrink quote?"

"No, no. look around you. See this? This is the world. Join it." Miroku gestured his hands around.

"Come on InuYasha. It's been two years man. No more hiding out!"

"Absolutely not."


End file.
